A MegaSonic Wedding
by waffletoast215
Summary: It's Sonic and Megaman's wedding day, and everyone they know is with them to celebrate. Sonic probably shouldn't spend his wedding day goofing off, but it's Sonic, so what were you expecting? It turns out Eggman wants to ruin everything too. At this rate, how will they manage to actually get married? Contains PlumRose as well. Cover by 8-bit-britt.


Rock was in his room at Light Labs, pacing nervously as he put his cyan suit on. Roll was watching from the other side of the room.

"I can't believe it. Today's the day…" Rock said as he struggled with his tie. He appeared nervous.

Roll walked up to him, placing one hand on his shoulder. "I'm so happy for you, Rock! I love weddings!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks." Rock smiled as he finished tightening his tie. He smiled as his sister hugged him.

"What are you so tense about? It's not like you." She asked.

"I don't know." Rock responded. "I'm just afraid that something could go wrong…"

Rock glanced at a picture of him with Sonic that was on his desk. It had been many years since the two heroes met. Sonic was in his mid-twenties, now sporting slightly more fur on his ears, chest, and on the edge of his muzzle. Although he was still shorter than Rock, he had grown taller. Meanwhile, Rock had been given a new body, which made him have an older appearance to match that of Sonic's.

Looking at the picture filled Rock with emotion. He loved his soon-to-be husband more than anything, and with Sonic's lifestyle, feared that danger could fall upon him.

"Relax." Roll's words brought Rock's attention back to that of the present time. "Everything will be just fine. And when everything goes fine, I'll be the one to tell you 'I told you so'.

Rock sighed. "All right, all right. How do I look?"

Roll scanned Rock from top to bottom. She then grabbed a cloth and then started shining Rock's shoes. "You need to be shinier."

Rock averted his eyes and blushed. _Why do I have to wait until tonight to see him?_

* * *

Meanwhile, on Sonic's world, Tails opened the door to Sonic's house. He was wearing his suit.

"Sonic, are you here?" He asked.

He noticed Sonic sleeping on a couch. "Sonic?" He said again.

Sonic opened his eyes. "Hey, Tails."

"Sonic, you're getting married today! Shouldn't you get ready?" He began to lecture.

"Don't worry about it, I got all day." Was Sonic's nonchalant response.

Tails sighed with disappointment. "Sonic."

"Fine, I'll go get my suit on." Sonic zoomed away. When he returned, he was wearing a dark blue suit. "There, happy?"

"Uh, sure. But it's your wedding." Tails scratched his head.

"Hey, wanna go get some chili dogs?"

"Totally!" Tails responded enthusiastically with joy returning to his face.

* * *

Eventually, Rock and Roll made their way to Green Hill Zone, the site of the wedding. Roll twirled around to view everything around her. "Wow! It's beautiful!"

"…Do you think…we'll run into Sonic here?" Rock asked, twisting his tie in his hands.

"Probably not. You know how he is." A female voice answered.

Rock took his attention off of his tie to notice Rouge standing in front of them.

"Hi, Rouge!" Roll greeted her.

"Thanks again for planning our wedding, Rouge!" Rock warmly said.

"Anything for you, honey! And thanks for the jewels!" She admired her hand, which was covered with shiny jeweled rings.

"So, where's your partner in crime?" Rock asked, looking around.

"He's setting up the reception area."

* * *

Sonic and Tails jauntily walked down the streets of Station Square, eating chili dogs.

"Hey, the party's gonna be around here, right?" Tails asked.

"You bet! Wanna check it out?"

Tails nodded.

Sonic led him into a building. Inside was a large dance floor as well as buffet tables. Elec Man was standing on a ladder, working on a disco ball that was hanging from the ceiling.

"Yo, Elec! What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, Tails! I'm just setting up the disco ball." He finished mounting it on the ceiling, checking that it would stay put. He then jumped down from the ladder and walked over to a circuit panel on one of the walls. He zapped it to life, and the entire room lit up with multicolored lights as the disco ball spun around.

"This party will be ELECTRIFYING!" he exclaimed.

Sonic and Tails looked around in awe.

"The food's going to be over there, right?" Tails pointed towards the buffet tables.

"Yep!" Elec Man nodded. "Rouge got a person to help us with that…"

At that moment, Amy entered, carrying a pie. "Elec Man, where should I put this?" She asked.

"Anywhere you want."

She placed it on the edge of one of the tables, and then noticed Sonic and Tails. "Sonic! Tails! You guys look so cute!" She ran over to them, squealing with joy. "Can I hug you one more time before you get married?" She asked Sonic.

Sonic sighed. "Fine."

Amy hugged him tightly.

"You jealous or something?" He teased.

"I would've been before, but, not anymore." She blushed with one hand on her cheek and averted her eyes.

"So, you think you and Plum will tie the knot soon?" Tails asked.

"We're thinking about it, but we don't want to rush anything."

"Where is she, anyway?" Tails continued.

"I think she's setting up her camera." Amy answered.

From above the building, Dr. Eggman secretly watched the events that were transpiring. "Oh ho ho ho ho!" He laughed menacingly. "Sonic's wedding is today? Time to crash it!" As he flew off, he muttered, "It's a good thing I planned ahead…"

* * *

Rock rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the ground. He was interrupted when he heard a voice ask, "Hello, Mr. Rock! Do you like these flowers?"

It was Cream. She held up a basket of flowers.

"They're beautiful!" Rock smiled at her.

She giggled. "I've always wanted to be a flower girl at a wedding! But, I hope I'm not too old…"

"Don't worry about it!" Rock reassured her. "Sonic knew you would love the job, that's why he picked you!"

"Rock! Do you want to see the rings?" A voice called out from behind them.

They turned around to witness Cut Man holding up a ring case with two shiny rings in it.

"Mr. Cut Man, they're so pretty!" Cream looked at the rings, starry-eyed.

"Thanks! Jewel Man made them."

Rock sat down in a nearby chair. "Hey, have any of you seen Sonic?"

"No, I haven't. Why?" Cut Man responded.

"Nobody around here has seen him, and I'm getting worried…"

"Mr. Rock! You know about the tradition where the couple doesn't see each until the wedding! Maybe he's doing that?" Cream attempted to calm him.

"Maybe. You're probably right." He agreed.

* * *

Back at the party venue, Knuckles entered the main room, carrying food in both of his large hands. "You're lucky I'm doing this, Sonic."

"Knux, my man!" Sonic exclaimed upon seeing him. He rushed up to Knuckles and put his arm around him, causing him to drop the food he was carrying.

"Sonic, look what you did!" the echidna chastised him.

"Chill, Knuckles, I'll help ya." Sonic bent down to start picking up food. He and Knuckles began to place it on one of the tables.

Tempo entered, carrying more food items. She was wearing a dark green dress. "Do you require assistance?" She asked Knuckles.

"Nah, we're good here." Knuckles picked up the last few food items.

"Hello, Sonic." She said upon noticing him.

"Yo, Tempo! How ya doin'?"

"I'm excited for today's festivities!" She smiled and blushed.

Elec Man watched them talk while he plugged cables into wall sockets. _She's so much livelier than she used to be…_

* * *

With the sound of a whistle, Blues teleported in to Green Hill. He walked up to Rock and put his hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations, brother."

"Blues…" Rock smiled.

Someone else put their hand on Rock's shoulder from behind. He turned around to see Dr. Light, who was beaming with pride.

"Son, I'm so proud of you." He said to him.

Rock hugged his father.

"'Scuse me, Rock?" A girl asked.

"Yes?"

It was Plum, who was setting up a tripod with both video and photo cameras. "You mind if I put these cameras here?"

"Oh, it's no problem."

"This is going to be great! Everyone's going to be so excited, with the two heroes of their worlds finally getting married!"

"Aw, I'm not that important…" Rock blushed.

"Yeah you are! And I promise you, your family is gonna love the wedding photos I take. Sonic and all his friends too. It's the least I can do for you saving us all."

"Thanks!" Rock shook her hand.

* * *

"Hey, Sonic? I think I'm gonna go check out Green Hill and see how everything is going. Do you wanna come with me?" Tails asked.

"Nah, I wanna help out here. This party with Rock, it's gotta be perfect for him."

"All right. Just, don't be late, ok?"

"No prob!" As Tails walked out the doorway, he asked, "Does anyone wanna come?"

"May I come?" Tempo raised her hand.

"Oh, can I come too? I just finished the food so I'm done working!" Amy added.

"Sure, you guys can come!" Tails walked out the door with them following.

* * *

"It's only a half hour until the wedding starts, where is he?" Rock was bent over with worry, sitting in a chair in the front row.

"I already told you, calm down!" Roll was massaging his shoulders.

"Rock, is everything okay?" Tails asked as he arrived. He leaned down towards Rock.

"I'm just worried. I haven't seen Sonic all day…"

"I was just with him. He's just helping to set the party up."

Rock looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm a hundred percent sure." Tails winked.

"Then why am I still shaking?" Rock said as he jittered nervously in his chair.

"Do you need a tune up? Or an E-Tank?"

Rock lifted one finger. "E-Tank, please."

Tails left and returned after about 5 minutes or so with an E-Tank. He opened it up and gave it to Rock, sitting down next to him.

Rock took a sip. "Thanks, Tails."

"Any time. And hey, the wedding starts in…" Tails glanced at his watch. "About 20 minutes! Just calm down and you'll be a married robot before you know it."

"I hope those 20 minutes go by fast…" Rock muttered as he sipped his E-Tank.

"Is Sonic's impatience already rubbing off on you?" Tails teased.

* * *

"Sonic, the wedding starts in 5 minutes. You should really get moving." Knuckles warned him.

Sonic scoffed. "Everything's gonna be fine. I'm almost done here anyway."

"Then why don't you just teleport with us to the place?" Knuckles put his arm around Elec Man in preparation.

"I can just run there. It'll only take a couple seconds."

"Fine, then." Knuckles agreed. "You ready?"

Elec Man nodded. "Ready when you are."

"Then let's go."

Elec Man and Knuckles teleported away.

Sonic scoffed again. "Poor guy doesn't know what that feels like…"

He zipped from one end of the room to the other. He scanned its contents.

He looked at some E-Tanks and Robot food on the table. "Rock and his buds will like these…"

He glanced at the food Amy cooked. "She sure does a good job. That covers Tails and the others…why do I feel like something's missing?"

His face lit up. "Wait! The chili dogs!"

He dashed out of the room.

* * *

At the site of the wedding, almost everyone was sitting in their seats.

Plum stood in front of a large video camera. Floating behind it was Ripot.

"Are we on?" She asked.

Ripot gave her a thumbs up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, history is about to be made! The hero who has saved the world countless times, Megaman, is about to marry the otherworldly hero Sonic the Hedgehog! The ceremony will start any minute now. You can count on the B&C Gazette to give you the best coverage!" She looked over as Knuckles and Elec Man teleported in.

"Oh, here comes two close friends of our heroes now!" She walked over to them and held out a microphone to Knuckles. "Mr. Echidna, you've known Sonic for quite a while now. What are you looking forward to most today?"

Knuckles didn't respond with words. Instead, he grumbled and made strange noises as he grimaced.

"Don't mind him. He's never teleported before." Elec Man said. "We're all looking forward to it. Personally, I'm looking forward to the party which I mostly set up by myself-" He looked over and noticed everyone sitting in their seats. "We can talk later. I gotta make sure I'm in the right place! C'mon, Knux!"

Knuckles stood up and followed Elec Man towards the front row. "I'm never doing that again…" He muttered.

In the front row sat Knuckles, Elec Man, Amy, Blues, Tempo, and Rouge.

Finally, the ceremony began. Tails walked down the aisle arm-in-arm with Roll. They smiled and waved as they parted, with Tails standing towards the left and Roll standing towards the right.

Next, Dr. Light escorted Rock down the aisle. Rock took his place next to Roll while Dr. Light stood at the altar.

Soon after came Cut Man, carrying the two rings in a pillow. He stood near Dr. Light.

Cream then came skipping down the aisle, tossing flowers everywhere. She sat down next to Amy. The carpet leading up to the altar was now covered with beautiful flower petals.

The music continued yet no one walked down the aisle after her.

"Where's Sonic…" Plum wondered aloud, nervously glancing at the camera and to where Sonic should've been.

Rock started to twist his tie up again. _I don't see him…what if…what if they were wrong and he's not here? What if he got hurt in an Eggman attack or something? Why isn't he here?_ Tears started to well up in Rock's eyes as the audience started murmuring. _Sonic…this is my most important day with you, and…you're not even…._

At that moment, he heard Sonic's voice. "Perfect! Right on time."

Rock looked up and saw Sonic standing at the other end of the aisle. He smiled even though tears kept pouring down his face.

Sonic winked at him and then strutted down the aisle.

"Why're you cryin', Megs?" Sonic used his thumb to wipe a tear off of his face.

"I…I…" Rock couldn't properly speak. He tried wiping his tears, now those of joy, off of his face.

Sonic smiled at him, and then turned to Dr. Light. Megaman did the same.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Rock Light and Sonic the Hedgehog in marriage."

Rock glanced at Sonic, who was still looking at Dr. Light, with his face flushed and filled with tears.

As Dr. Light continued to talk, Sonic started tapping his foot and rolled his eyes. _Is he gonna be done anytime soon? Can't we just skip to the part where we get married already?_

Eventually, Dr. Light instructed them to face each other and to take each other's hands.

"Do you, Rock, take Sonic to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, through sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Rock looked at Sonic and then at Dr. Light. "I do."

"Do you, Sonic, take Rock to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, through sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sonic told Rock in, for once, a serious, soft tone.

"Cut Man, the rings?" Dr. Light asked.

Cut Man held out the pillow with the rings on it. Sonic took one and Rock took the other.

"Rock, you may give Sonic his ring first." Dr. Light instructed him.

"S-Sonic…" Rock held up the ring.

Sonic smugly held out his hand. "I'm waiting." He muttered teasingly.

"Sonic…I have for you a golden ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that…your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows that have made us partners forever."

Rock's hand trembled as he slid the ring on Sonic's finger.

Sonic smiled.

"Sonic, you may now give Rock his ring." Dr. Light said.

Sonic opened his mouth but was interrupted when he heard Dr. Eggman's voice.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You can't escape me, Sonic! Not even on your wedding day!" Eggman hovered over Sonic. He fired a laser blast, which Sonic quickly dodged.

"Why can't you just take a rest or something, Egghead!" Sonic said angrily.

"This'll REALLY get Sonic mad…" Eggman muttered to himself with a smirk. He aimed his laser at Rock.

"Look out!" Sonic hurried and pushed Rock out of the way. Rock fell on the ground in front of Sonic as the laser fired.

"Sonic!" Rock shouted.

Sonic was hit by the laser, causing the ring to fly out of his grasp and start rolling away.

"Aw, not the ring!" He exclaimed.

The ring started to blink.

"Ho ho, I knew that tracking device would work!"

"You put a tracking device on his ring?" Rock asked.

"When I first heard Sonic was getting married all those months ago, I had one of my robots put a tracker on it so I would know where you were when it finally happened so I'd be able to ruin it!"

"You're sick, Eggman." Rock said, disappointed.

Sonic ran towards the ring and collected it, putting it in one of his suit pockets. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I've got a whole army of robots for you, Sonic!" Eggman unleashed a horde of badniks upon them.

"You're not gonna ruin this, Eggman!" Sonic spindashed through several of them.

"I can help, Sonic!" Tails joined him.

"Allow me!" Elec Man launched the Thunder Beam at some of the robots.

"Me too!" Cut Man threw his rolling cutter at them.

Amy used her Piko Piko Hammer to create tornadoes and, finally, Knuckles, finished the last of them off by creating an earthquake through punching the ground.

"And that's that!" Sonic bragged as he brushed dust off of his suit.

"Curse you Sonic!" Eggman complained. "I should've planned MORE ahead." He slammed his fists of the Eggmobile. "Wait…would you say your wedding is ruined?"

"Well, not totally ruined, but it's a pain that-"

"As long as I caused you some kind of pain, I can at least live with that for today." Eggman fired up the jets to the eggmobile. "Toodle-oo!"

"Sonic…" Rock began. "You didn't have to chase after that ring. I know you wanted to go defeat Eggman."

"Are you kidding me? That ring is more valuble than anything to me. After all, it's important to you. Just like this whole ceremony."

"R-really?" Rock said.

"Absolutley." Sonic winked. "Now, are we gonna finish up?"

"Oh, right!" Megaman walked back up to the altar with Sonic as everyone got back into their places.

"Sonic, you may give Megaman the ring. Again." Dr. Light said.

Sonic held up the ring. "Blah blah blah, we're married." He announced as he quickly put the ring on Rock's finger. "Kiss me already." He said with a smirk, pulling Rock in close.

They shared a long and passionate kiss. After which, Rock opened his eyes and quietly said, "I can't believe it…"

"You can not believe it later. Now c'mon, let's party already!" Sonic exclaimed as he took Rock by the arm and led him down the aisle once again.

"And there's the married couple now!" Plum exclaimed as they approached her. "Smile for the camera, you two!" She took several photos of them.

"And there you have it, fo-" Plum was interrupted when Amy tackled her with a hug.

"Plum! I've been waiting all day to see you!"

Plum blushed and giggled.

"And there you have it folks. Thank you for tuning in! This is Plum from the B&C Gazette, signing off."

Soon after, everyone went to Station Square for the party.

* * *

"So, you were late because…you wanted chili dogs at the after party?" Rock asked with disbelief.

"It's not an after party without them!" Sonic took another bite of his.

Elec Man spoke into a microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the newlyweds are now going to have their first dance as a married couple!"

"Already?" Sonic sighed and put his chili dog down on a plate. He looked up at Rock. "Well, it's for you, so…"

"Oh, I'll go get my camera!" Plum rushed to set her camera up.

Sonic and Rock shared their dance. Sonic was willing to dance slowly one time, just for him.

 _It feels like time stopped…I hope this lasts forever…_ Rock thought as he and Sonic moved in tandem.

As they finished, Sonic dipped Rock below him. He tilted Rock's head up so he could kiss him.

Rock was flushed. "Sonic…" was all he could say.

The dance floor was then opened up to everyone. Amy and Plum were the first to dance together. Tails then joined in. It took a while for Tempo to gather the courage, but she too danced with everyone. Knuckles and Blues weren't in the dancing mood though, so they remained stationary. Knuckles did enjoy the food, however.

* * *

Rock and Sonic returned to Light Labs around 1 in the morning.

"Can I put you down now?" Sonic asked. He was carrying Rock in his arms, as Rock was tired and didn't feel like walking.

"Sure."

Sonic put Rock on the bed where he flopped down.

"What a day…" Rock sighed.

"What, you tired from worrying your robot boots off?" Sonic joked.

"I'd take them off if they weren't part of my feet…"

Sonic sat down on the edge of the bed. "So, now that we're here, do you wanna-"

"I'm too tired." Rock said. "I need to recharge." Rock started to plug himself in.

"Then I guess I gotta cuddle with ya!" Sonic got in the bed next to Rock and wrapped his arms around him.

"Uh, Sonic…" Rock said, half in sleep mode. "Have you ever thought about…having kids?"

"Hm?" Sonic said, paying more attention to snuggling up close to Rock.

"Like…Dr. Light built me and Roll as his kids so maybe…we could do the same?"

"Sounds good." Sonic said. "But not right now. I'm tired."

Many years later, Alex and Christine stared wide-eyed at their parents. Both were small, childlike robots, built as hedgehogs with brown fur.

"I love it when you guys tell that story!" Alex exclaimed. "Can you tell it again tomorrow?"

"Of course." Rock said. He and Sonic pulled the blankets up towards their necks.

"It's getting late, though, so you two need to recharge."

"But, are you sure we can't stay up just five more minutes…" Christine protested.

"You're not gonna regain energy by doin' that, now are ya?" Sonic said, waving his finger.

He and Rock walked towards the door.

"Good night, you two!" Rock said. Sonic gave them a thumbs-up.

"Good night!" They both said as Sonic turned the lights off.


End file.
